Sala de espera
by Libertad.BW
Summary: Sakura llega a la Sala de espera para encontrarse con su primer amor; Syaoran está otra vez en Tomoeda para decirle a su amiga de la infancia: sabía que nos volveríamos a ver.


**Son las tres veinticinco de la madrugada, tengo un insomnio incurable y una historia sacada del bolsillo a pesar de las influencias. Este mini fic surgió de la necesidad, sí necesidad por crear algo distinto, por crear algo porque al parecer a los escritores nos ha abandonado la musa. En fin, espero que les guste.**

*´´**´´**´´**´´**´´*

Habían pasado más de siete años desde la última vez que se vieron, que Sakura volvió al aeropuerto y le dijo "nos volveremos a ver" tan segura y tenaz que Syaoran sinceramente lo creyó. Sin embargo, el primer mes lo vio tan imposible, tan fuera de realidad, tan poco probable que se sumergió en una depresión amorosa (nada varonil, comentario marca Meiling). No comía, no bebía, no pensaba con claridad, ni siquiera su madre logró sacarlo del vacío en el que se sumergía día con día. "Xiao Lang, esta actitud es deplorable, no digna del Jefe del Clan" esa frase la traía bordada en los oídos, mas, él sólo quería estar con ella, otra vez.

Así que después de tanto tiempo, él estaba de nuevo en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tomoeda con menos equipaje y con una sonrisa más nerviosa que la última vez. Sabía que ella estaría en la sala de espera, para que él la tomara de las manos y le besara los labios como nunca lo había hecho en todo ese tiempo. Nadie lo impediría, ni el mismísimo Ministro de Japón ni mucho menos Touya Kinomoto.

Cómo superó esa fatídica etapa preadolescente, fue un día de mayo, el más caluroso del año. Recibió la correspondencia matinal junto a su jugo de naranja y la revisó como era su costumbre (sin ganas y sin echar un vistazo). Dejó de lado los sobres y se levantó de la mesa parsimoniosamente.

—Xiao Lang, si revisaras tu correspondencia como Dios manda, te darías cuenta que tienes una carta que te interesa.

La voz de Meiling se coló por sus oídos e hizo que le prestara atención por primera vez en muchos días. Y así fue, una carta realmente le interesó. Era de Sakura Kinomoto, un sobre rosa con su aniñada caligrafía. La abrió inmediatamente y se impregnó de letras y frases largas.

_Syaoran:_

_Te extraño inmensamente, sé que ha pasado poco tiempo y que pensarás que soy la misma niña de siempre; sin embargo, hay un vacío en mi pecho y no es porque esta mañana he perdido mi estrella (no te preocupes, la he recuperado o mejor dicho mi padre la ha encontrado… ahora cree que me da por comprar accesorios, en fin me estoy perdiendo del tema). Es porque te fuiste hace unas semanas y yo ya no sé vivir en Tomoeda… sin ti. Pero hay algo que me mantiene atada a este lugar y evita que tome el primer vuelo a Hong Kong: tú. Sé que tienes cosas extraordinarias por hacer, que algún día regresarás a mí y podremos continuar con nuestras vidas… por eso evito las lágrimas matutinas y las nocturnas; las de al medio media son inevitables, algo me dice que a esa hora estamos en sincronía. Por eso confío en que la tristeza no me haga caer y me permita esperarte todo el tiempo necesario e indispensable. Te quiero tanto que a veces lo creo imposible. Haz lo necesario y regresa a mí…_

_Sakura Kinomoto. _

Sonrió, justamente como nunca lo hizo antes. Nadie se dio cuenta y nunca nadie alegó que había encontrado el amor verdadero, que era un hombre nuevo y muchos parlamentos propios de diálogos televisivos. "Te extraño inmensamente". Él también lo hacía, extrañaba tanto que sentía que dolía. Sería difícil, pero Sakura entendía mejor que él todos los sacrificios que necesitaban otorgar para que su, tal vez breve o larga, unión se cumpliese. Él no sabía cuánto durarían, pero al menos lo intentarían. Sonrío, sonrío al sol naciente.

Salió del avión, caminó tan lento como su nerviosismo se lo permitió, dejó que alguien le llevara las maletas a la puerta de la sala de espera; necesitaba ambas manos para abrazarla y dejarla sin aliento. Llegó al lugar de reunión y la vio… la vio mirándolo con la risa en los ojos, con la sonrisa pueril de siempre, con las piernas más largas y unas curvas más prominentes.

Nunca la visitó, sólo fue correspondencia y llamadas de larga distancia. Nunca lo visitó, sólo fueron regalos por entrega especial y correos electrónicos. Incluso así, el cariño se agazapó en sus cuerpos y cada día era especial, cada momento fue satisfactorio.

_Hoy logré un ocho en matemáticas. Mi hermano me enseñó. No sé el porqué, tal vez me vio muy desesperada cuando le pedí ayuda a Hukimoto, el chico más inteligente de la clase. _

Él también agradeció la intervención de Touya, tanto que le mandó un pequeño presente: un telescopio para espiar a todo aquel infame que osara intentar algo con Sakura. Nunca creyó ser del tipo celoso-obsesivo-compulsivo o mejor dicho del tipo de Touya. Sin embargo, ahora entendía las reacciones del mayor de los Kinomoto. Y obviamente, ella nunca se enteró de sus medidas extremas.

Sakura llevaba un vestido a rayas, su cabello sujetado con orquillas y hasta ahí se detuvo la inspección del castaño porque dejó de respirar y pensar cuando la vio acercarse y sonreírle. Estaba más alta que la última vez, muchísimo más alta, y por supuesto más guapa. MUCHÍSIMO MÁS GUAPA. Ella casi corrió al encuentro y se le lanzó encima, dejándolo con menos aliento del que supuestamente le faltaba.

—Te ves guapísimo, Syaoran —ahora sí que necesitaba un tanque de oxígeno. El comentario fue vivaracho, más que de costumbre, y su voz más sutil y femenina de lo que recordaba.

Él sólo alcanzó a murmurar un "gracias", carente de todo sentido. Sin embargo, poco importaba. Ahí estaba ella abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, dejándole sentir su esbelta figura y cosquillas en el cuello por el rozar de las pestañas.

—También te extrañé muchísimo —Se deshizo del abrazo y la sujetó por los hombros, quería recordarla así, justamente así: con el cabello nublándole la vista y ocultándole los ojos verdes, con el sonrojo cubriéndole las pecosas mejillas, con una sonrisa tan sincera que daban ganas de comérsela y con las palabras en la punta de la lengua.

— Yo también te extrañé —ni siquiera le dio tiempo de tomar una bocanada de aire cuando ella ya estaba a una distancia propia para contarle cada una de las minúsculas pecas que coloreaban su nariz.

— ¿Me besarás o dejarás que yo te robe nuestro primer beso? Syaoran soltó la carcajada más sonora y Sakura la deshizo en su lengua.

Y por supuesto que él se dejó robar el primer beso, y por supuesto permitió que ella deshiciera el nudo de su corbata en medio del aeropuerto y que le echara los brazos al cuello para besarse hasta la saciedad.

Sakura caminaba por el parque pingüino con un joven, dejaba que su vestido sobrevolara sus muslos blancos y que él la tomara por la cintura. Hablaba sin parar, sonreía demasiado y le permitía saber que la espera valió la pena, porque al final de todo… todavía no tenían un final.

*´´**´´**´´**´´**´´**´´*

**No se les olvide dejar una crítica, se valora, aprecia y nunca se subestima. **


End file.
